Emancypantki II/XXXIV
Odsłania się nowy horyzont Spacer w Ogrodzie Botanicznym przekonał Madzię, że pan Kazimierz potrafi być niesmacznym i że ona nigdy naprawdę nie kochała syna swej przełożonej. Ale ostatnia wizyta pana Kazimierza u Madzi ukazała charakter wielbiciela w nowym świetle. Pan Kazimierz był egoistą; tak głębokim, tak naiwnym egoistą, iż nawet nie ukrywał swej uciechy, gdy z anonimu domyślił się, że kocha go bogata panna Solska. Raz już widziała go Madzia tak szczerze zadowolonym, gdy w domu państwa Arnoldów zapewniła Helenę, że nie wyjdzie za Solskiego. Jak on się wtedy cieszył, jak tańczył, jak inaczej zaczął traktować Madzię... Egoista! Słówko to setki razy obiło się Madzi o uszy, ale dziś dopiero odczuła jego znaczenie. Egoista to kamień, który tylko wówczas ożywia się i pięknieje, gdy sam cierpi albo gdy może kogo wyzyskać. Ale dla cudzej niedoli jest głuchy, ślepy, nawet okrutny. "Jak on gniewał się na mnie, że odwiedziłam Stellę i jej dziecko - pomyślała Madzia. - Lichy to człowiek..." W tej chwili Madzia poczuła gorycz i chłód. Zaczęła przypuszczać, że wszyscy ludzie są egoistami i że w tej pustyni kamiennych serc zaledwie parę osób z Iksinowa, Solscy i gromadka szarytek były oazami. Panna Eufemia, jej matka, pani Korkowiczowa, Żaneta, Helena, Zgierski i mnóstwo, mnóstwo innych osób czyliż to nie egoiści? "Ach, gdyby Zdzisław już odpisał..." - rzekła do siebie. Niebawem zaszły drobne wypadki, które utwierdziły Madzię w przekonaniu, że egoizm jest prawem świata. Nazajutrz po wizycie pana Kazimierza, w domu, w którym Madzia miała zajęcie od godziny dwunastej do drugiej, po lekcji weszła do pokoju uczennic ich matka, osoba dowcipna i przyjemna w kółku znajomych, ale opryskliwa i nieubłagana dla służby i nauczycielek. Pani ta, ubrana szykownie, kazała odejść panienkom i rzekła do Madzi patrząc na nią w sposób impertynencki: - Namyśliłam się. Córki moje, może nie będą teraz zdawały egzaminu. Więc... żegnam panią, a oto należność... Podała Madzi zwitek papierków i kiwnąwszy głową odeszła. Madzia ledwie nie wybuchnęła płaczem. Na szczęście uratował ją nowy pogląd, że światem rządzi egoizm, i - opanowała się. Wyszła do przedpokoju, gdzie nikt nie podał jej okrycia, a znalazłszy się na schodach policzyła dane jej pieniądze!... Brakowało dwóch rubli; ale Madzia, zamiast martwić się, roześmiała się. Dziwny postępek dystyngowanej damy był dla niej jasny. Egzamina miały odbyć się za tydzień; Madzia z uczennicami już przeszła kurs i - powtarzała. Usuwając guwernantkę w tak brutalny sposób chlebodawczyni chciała zrobić oszczędność i zrobiła podwójną. Nie potrzebowała płacić za ostatni tydzień i nie dopłaciła dwóch rubli za lekcje już odrobione! Madzia dużo słyszała o tej pani, u której po kilkadziesiąt osób bywało na przyjęciach, lecz której złorzeczyły szwaczki, służba i nauczycielki: każdej urywała choćby kilka złotych. Wszystko to było prawdą. Ale jeszcze tydzień temu Madzi nie przyszłyby podobne myśli. Gdyby ją przed tygodniem pożegnano w taki sposób, przypisywałaby winę sobie, zalałaby się łzami, wpadłaby w rozpacz. Dziś śmiała się z ludzkiego egoizmu, który, jeżeli nie ma sposobności konkurować o krociową pannę, przynajmniej w porę wyzbywa się nauczycielek i oszczędza na nich dwa ruble. "Ach, gdyby Zdzisław odpisał!... - myślała. - Może tam, gdzie on mieszka, ludzie są inni... Wreszcie są to biedaki, a ci umieją być wdzięcznymi." Przypomniała sobie rodzinę nauczyciela w Iksinowie, Cecylię, Stellę, praczkę z domu Korkowiczów... Wszyscy oni okazywali jej miłość, bo też t y l k o o n a była im życzliwa, im, opuszczonym albo cierpiącym. I otóż zaszła w niej wielka zmiana, a stało się to nagle, wśród pełnego dnia, na ruchliwej ulicy. Serce jej odwróciło się od zamożnych i zadowolonych, a zwróciło do opuszczonych i cierpiących. W tej chwili zrozumiała (o czym instynkt ostrzegał ją od dzieciństwa), że dopiero wówczas będzie naprawdę szczęśliwą, gdy potrafi poświęcić życie opuszczonym i cierpiącym. Wiedziała, że jeżeli do którego z nich los uśmiechnie się, porzuci ją bez podziękowania i zapomni bez żalu. Ale cóż to szkodzi? Przecież samotnych i zbolałych nie zabraknie nigdy, a ona tym tylko chce służyć. "Ach, gdyby Zdzisław prędzej odpisał!... - mówiła do siebie. Za kilka lat wrócilibyśmy tutaj. Byłabym opiekunką, lekarką, nauczycielką jego robotników; a gdyby oni mnie nie potrzebowali, gdzież jest taka okolica, w której brakłoby nieszczęśliwych? Ten głodny, ten obdarty, tamten chory, inny nie może zająć się własnymi dziećmi... Oto moje królestwo, nie salony, w których hoduje się egoizm..." Upłynęła doba spokojnie, ale w Madzi z godziny na godzinę wzrastała gorycz. Chwilami zdawało się jej, że i w drugim domu wymówią jej lekcje. Nie wymówiono jednak; owszem, witano i żegnano uprzejmie. Ten dom był niebogaty, nie odbywały się w nim przyjęcia na kilkadziesiąt osób i nie było możności przerzucać nauczycielek. Lecz następnego dnia o dziewiątej rano wpadła do Madzi zmęczona i zgorączkowana Mania Lewińska. - Ach, moja droga, moja jedyna - zawołała Mania rzucając się Madzi na szyję - ty tylko możesz nas uratować... - Cóż się stało? - spytała Madzia spokojnie, a w duchu rzekła: "Może Kotowski dostał dymisję, a ta biedaczka, dla uratowania go, każe mi wyjść za Solskiego?" - Wyobraź sobie, moja droga - mówiła Mania Lewińska że Władek Kotowski ma jakieś nieporozumienie z tym nieznośnym panem Norskim... Jakże daleko odsunęły się czasy, kiedy Mania Lewińska klęcząc przed Madzią nie śmiała nazywać jej inaczej, tylko panią! - Jakieś ważne nieporozumienie - ciągnęła Mania. Madzia spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Panna Lewińska prawiła dalej: - Władek nie chce mi nic powiedzieć... ale ja jestem bardzo, bardzo niespokojna... Ty jesteś serdeczną przyjaciółką pana Norskiego, więc wybadaj go, o co to chodzi... no, i ułagódź!... Przecież my niedługo mamy pobrać się z Władkiem, więc gdyby, broń Boże, pojedynek... W tym miejscu panna Lewińska zaniosła się od płaczu. Ale Madzię nie wzruszyła jej rozpacz, a rozdrażniło żądanie. - Zmiłuj się, Maniu - odparła - nie tak dawno prosiłaś mnie o protekcję dla pana Władysława u Solskiego, który miał być moim narzeczonym... Dziś wysyłasz mnie znowu do pana Norskiego... Z jakiej racji?... - Wy tak dobrze z sobą żyjecie... - szlochała Mania. - Jesteś jego przyjaciółką... on bywa u ciebie... chodzisz z nim na spacery... Płakała tak, że Madzi żal się zrobiło. - Słuchaj, Maniu - rzekła tuląc zrozpaczoną. - Pan Norski już nie bywa u mnie... obraził się... Ale nie płacz. On w tej chwili raczej myśli o ożenieniu się aniżeli o pojedynkach... Bądź zatem spokojna. Mani Lewińskiej od razu obeschły śliczne oczy. - Tak?... - rzekła. - Więc i on się żeni?... A, chwała Bogu!... chwała Bogu!... Kto myśli żenić się, temu nie przychodzą do głowy takie straszne zamiary jak pojedynek... - Wreszcie, moja droga, z jakiego powodu miałby być pojedynek między tymi panami, kiedy oni bodaj że się nie znają? - spytała Madzia. Wówczas Mania Lewińska zaczęła opowiadać, że jej wuj, Mielnicki, uznał się dłużnikiem nieboszczki pani Latter, co nie zdaje się być prawdą, że skutkiem tego przeznaczył dzieciom nieboszczki cztery tysiące rubli, które w najkrytyczniejszej chwili podniósł pan Kazimierz. Dodała jednak, że owe cztery tysiące rubli z procentami zwrócił im w imieniu pana Kazimierza pan Korkowicz i że Helena Norska już wyszła za mąż za młodego Korkowicza. Madzia słuchając uczuła dla pana Kazimierza litość i pogardę. Ona wiedziała, że Mielnicki nie był dłużnikiem pani Latter. Po tej rozmowie obie panny pożegnały się serdecznie. We wspomnieniach Madzi pan Kazimierz był zagrzebany na wieki. Mania Lewińska wróciła do domu uspokojona, słusznie rozumując, że jeżeli pan Kazimierz myśli się żenić, to nie może narażać się na pojedynek z Kotowskim, który zresztą, jako lekarz, postępowiec i człowiek pełen energii, mógłby narobić swemu przeciwnikowi wielkiego nieszczęścia. "Także miałam się czego martwić! - myślała Mania Lewińska idąc ulicą, gdzie wszyscy panowie oglądali się za nią. - Chyba oszalałby ten Norski, gdyby wyzwał Władka na pojedynek... Władka, którego nawet ja boję się niekiedy..." Upłynęło znowu parę dni spokojnie. W sobotę, kiedy Madzia skręcała z Marszałkowskiej na Królewską, zajechał jej drogę lekki powozik. Z powozu wyskoczył pan Korkowicz ojciec i schwyciwszy ją za rękę zaczął mówić: - Jakże się pani ma!... Jak to dobrze, że panią spotkałem... Jestem w takim kłopocie... "Czy znowu chce, ażebym u nich była nauczycielką?..." - pomyślała zdumiona Madzia. - Wyobraź sobie, pani - prawił zadyszany - że ten osioł Norski miał wczoraj pojedynek z doktorem Kotowskim, no i dostał kulą w piersi... na wylot!... - Kto?... - zawołała Madzia. - Naturalnie, że Norski. Ten Kotowski to wściekłe zwierzę... Darował mu pierwszy strzał, a za drugim tak kropnął Kazieczka, że leży, bestia, bez przytomności w chałupie na Bielanach... Ale... ale... mój Bronek już ożenił się z panną Heleną Norską. Ona mu dopiero da!... ona mu dopiero pokaże!... - wołał, aż ludzie oglądali się na ulicy. - Majestatyczna kobieta. Jak Boga kocham, sam bym się z nią ożenił... Za rok już by mnie nie było na świecie, ale co bym użył... - Ale... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Przepraszam. Otóż ranny, choć to gałgan większy od mego Bronka, zawsze jednak jest dystyngowanym człowiekiem, naszym kuzynem i jeżeli nie mają go diabli wziąć, potrzebuje pilnego dozoru... macierzyńskiego!... Felczer i baba, która jest przy nim, nie wystarczą... A że pani podobno znasz się z zakonnicami od Świętego Kazimierza (tak przynajmniej twierdziła moja żona), więc, kochana panno Magdaleno... - Cóż ja mogę zrobić?... - Idź do tych zakonnic i poproś, ażeby wydelegowały jedną czy dwie do pilnowania tego osła... Zapłacę, ile zechcą: trzysta, pięćset rubli... Przecie chłopca nie można tak zostawić, boć to szlacheckie dziecko... z wielkich panów... A z takim, to jak z angielskim prosięciem: jeżeli natychmiast nie dasz weterynarza, lepiej dorznąć... No i cóż?... - Owszem, pójdę do Świętego Kazimierza - odparła Madzia. - Niech cię Bóg błogosławi, panno Magdaleno! - zawołał stary piwowar. - Odwiózłbym cię tam, ale muszę gnać do chirurga, a z nim na Bielany... Zaś mojej synowej nie zawiadomię o nieszczęściu, bo zepsułbym Bronkowi miodowy miesiąc, a to taka bestia, że ze zmartwienia narobiłby nowych długów... Bądź pani zdrowa... całuję rączki! Uścisnął Madzię za rękę i wskoczył do powoziku, który ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Niecierpliwe konie przysiadłszy na zadach ruszyły z miejsca. Madzia była tak przerażona, że zamiast do Krakowskiego Przedmieścia poszła w stronę ulicy Granicznej. Dopiero po kilkuset krokach ocknęła się i zawróciła. "Miał pojedynek?... więc niesłusznie posądziłam go, że poluje na bogatą pannę. Przestrzelili mu pierś jak Cynadrowskiemu... Może i on umrze?... śmierć, dokoła śmierć!... Przestrogi tym straszniejsze, że nie wiem, skąd pochodzą..." Serce gwałtownie jej biło, uczuła zawrót głowy, więc na rogu placu Ewangelickiego napiła się wody sodowej u przekupki utrzymującej syfon pod gołym niebem. Woda uspokoiła ją. "Ciężko raniony - myślała Madzia - leży na Bielanach pod opieką felczera i baby... Cierpi i jest opuszczony, prawie jak Stella!... Gdyby tu była Helenka, czuwałabym razem z nią... Chociaż... Może pomyślałby, że kocham się w nim i chcę wydać się za mąż?... Była tak osłabioną, że wsiadła w dorożkę i kazała jechać do Świętego Kazimierza. W kilka minut później czekała na matkę Apolonię w parlatorium, które dziś nie robiło na niej przykrego wrażenia. Może mniej zwracała uwagi. W sieni rozległy się posuwiste kroki i weszła staruszka. - Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus... Jak się masz, moje dziecko? Widzę, że nie zapomniałaś o mnie; a może znowu masz jaką śpiewaczkę... O, ale jesteś mizerna - mówiła zakonnica ściskając Madzię. - Jestem zmartwiona - odparła Madzia i opowiedziała staruszce cel swojej wizyty. Matka Apolonia słuchała z uwagą; ale twarz jej sposępniała, a wielki kapelusz zaczął się chwiać pospiesznie. - Moje dziecko - rzekła zakonnica po chwili - wprawdzie człowiek raniony w pojedynku jest jak samobójca... No, ale za to Pan Bóg będzie go sądził... Otóż nie śmiałybyśmy odmówić państwu Korkowiczom podobnej usługi, gdyby nie brak sióstr. Mamy ich tak mało, że nie możemy delegować do osób prywatnych bez uszczerbku dla szpitali. Niech tego przewiozą do szpitala. Ale ty źle wyglądasz?... - Przeraził mnie ten wypadek... Pani pewnie widywała rannych: czy człowiek z przestrzeloną piersią może żyć?... - Wszystko zależy od Boga. Gdy Bóg chce kogo ocalić, ocali mimo najcięższych okaleczeń. Zresztą mężczyźni są jak koty: przestrzelą mu głowę, szyję, piersi, a on przychodzi do zdrowia, jeżeli się tak Bogu podoba. Nie potrzebujecie się państwo niepokoić. Staruszka pilnie przypatrywała się Madzi, nagle rzekła biorąc ją za rękę: - Eee... moje dziecko... Tylko już mi się ocknij... Chodź ze mną, pokażę ci nasz instytut... Nie można tak przejmować się wypadkami, które lekkomyślny człowiek dobrowolnie ściąga na swoją głowę... Ale prawda, wy, świeckie damy, śmiałe w salonowych rozmowach, tracicie głowę przy chorych... Tak mówiąc matka Apolonia zaczęła oprowadzać Madzię po gmachu. Pokazała jej skromną kapliczkę, przed której drzwiami szarytki padały na kolana schylając białe kapelusze. Potem obeszły duże sypialnie sierot, małe pokoiki zakonnic, gdzie stało po kilka łóżek zasłoniętych firankami. Następnie przeszły do sal, gdzie sieroty dobrze wyglądające uczyły się szyć i łatać bieliznę. Wszędzie uderzała Madzię olśniewająca czystość i spokój, dziwny spokój, który koił jej wstrząśniętą duszę. Zdawało się jej, że wszystkie gorycze i bóle zostawiła za progiem tego szczególnego domu, którego mieszkanki robiły wrażenie krzątających się mrówek. - Tu nasz refektarz - mówiła matka Apolonia otwierając pokój o dwu oknach. - Przy tym stole siedzą: matka wizytatorka, matka asystentka, siostra ekonomka i podekonomka. Przy tamtych dwu stołach mieszczą się siostry kornetowe, a za tym pulpitem jedna z nich w czasie obiadu czyta przypadające na dzień rozmyślania... - Panie nie rozmawiają przy obiedzie? - Ależ do czego byłoby to podobne! - odparła zgorszona matka Apolonia. - My w ogóle mało rozmawiamy, bo nie ma czasu... A tu, widzisz, jest kapliczka do odprawiania modlitw wieczornych... - Cóż panie robią w instytucie?... przepraszam, że zapytuję... - Wszystko. Dozorujemy kuchni, pierzemy, myjemy podłogi, szyjemy bieliznę, suknie, pościel... Wszystko, co nam potrzeba, robimy same. - A kiedyż panie wstają? - Kładziemy się o dziewiątej wieczór, wstajemy o czwartej rano. Potem msza święta i - do pracy... - A młodsze siostry i kandydatki robią to samo? - Jeżeli nie więcej - mówiła siostra Apolonia. - Chcemy, ażeby przekonały się, że życie nasze nie jest łatwe. Toteż zostają tylko te, które naprawdę mają powołanie. - Piękne powołanie, ale ciężkie... Czy żadna z tych pań nie żałuje wejścia tutaj?... Niektóre takie ładne... Może niejedna wolałaby zostać żoną i matką, nie zaś opiekunką cudzych dzieci?... - Alboż my zatrzymujemy te, którym trafia się wyjść za mąż?... - odparła zdziwiona matka Apolonia. - Owszem, z naszych nowicjuszek, nawet sióstr kornetowych, bywają dobre żony. Ale nie każdą wabi świat... Niejedna woli być siostrą cierpiących, matką sierot i oblubienicą Chrystusa... Madzia cofnęła się. - Oblubienicą Chrystusa!... - powtórzyła zdławionym głosem. - Co tobie, dziecko?... - zawołała matka Apolonia chwytając ją za rękę. Madzia oparła się o ścianę i przetarła oczy. Po chwili odpowiedziała z uśmiechem: - Śmiałam się z osób nerwowych... Ale dziś widzę, że i ja mam nerwy... Zaniepokojona szarytka wprowadziła Madzię do jakiegoś pokoiku, usadowiła na kanapie i wybiegła na korytarz. Wkrótce powróciła niosąc kieliszek cienkiego wina i parę sucharków... - Napij . się, dziecko - mówiła - zjedz trochę... Może ci czczo?... Tobie coś jest... Bój się Boga, powiedz wszystko jak matce... Wino i sucharek przywróciło energię Madzi. Odzyskała humor i naturalnym głosem zaczęła mówić: - Proszę pani, to nic strasznego... Tylko było tak. Raz weszłam na posiedzenie pewnej jasnowidzącej w chwili, kiedy spała. Gdy weszłam, ona zwróciła się w moją stronę i powiedziała mniej więcej te słowa: "Oto oblubienica... ale oblubieńca nie widzę, choć jest wielki i potężny." Więc teraz, kiedy pani wspomniała o oblubienicach Chrystusa, zrobiło mi się coś dziwnego... - Zlękłaś się, ażebyśmy cię nie zatrzymały u siebie, a może i nie zamurowały w jakiej komórce! - odparła śmiejąc się staruszka. - Bądź spokojna. Tyle zgłasza się do nas kandydatek, że ledwie mogłybyśmy przyjąć czwartą część, gdyby były miejsca. Nie my wciągamy, ale nas proszą. - To i mnie nie przyjęłybyście panie, gdybym kiedy namyśliła się wejść? - wesoło zapytała Madzia. - Takich, które dopiero muszą namyślać się, wcale nie przyjmujemy. - A jakież? Staruszka zadumała się. - Widzisz - zaczęła po pauzie my; szarytki, jesteśmy ułomne istoty, zwyczajnie jak ludzie; może nawet gorsze i z pewnością gorsze od innych ludzi. Ale wszystkie osoby należące do tego zgromadzenia mają jedną wspólną cechę: nie wiem, czy to instynkt, czy niezasłużona łaska Boża... Oto w każdej z sióstr nad jej osobistymi skłonnościami góruje chęć służenia - bliźnim, opuszczonym i cierpiącym. Wiem, że panie światowe mają więcej serca aniżeli my; że są lepsze, ukształceńsze, delikatniejsze i czulsze od nas. My jesteśmy proste kobiety oswojone z niedolą, niekiedy zmęczone; więc to, co u światowych osób jest naprawdę poświęceniem, dla nas jest potrzebą istnienia, prawie egoizmem. Z tego powodu nasze niby zasługi wobec bliźnich nie są zasługami, jak całoroczna zieloność sosny nie jest jej cnotą w porównaniu z drzewami, które na zimę tracą liście. Z tego powodu człowiek światowy jednym dobrym uczynkiem może zdobyć Królestwo Niebieskie, którego my nie zdobędziemy nosząc całe życie habit i pielęgnując chorych. Jak ptak rodzi się do latania, tak osoba mająca kiedyś za łaską Bożą zostać szarytką rodzi się do służenia cierpiącym. Kto tego powołania nie ma w duszy, nie będzie zakonnikiem, choćby go zamurowano w klasztorze. I ty, moja droga, choć jesteś dobra i miłosierna dla biednych, nie zostaniesz szarytką. Madzia zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy. Ona nie ma powołania na szarytkę!... Ależ jej dotychczasowe życie było ciągłym rwaniem się do tego, ażeby służyć nieszczęśliwym... - Ty, kochanko, zostaniesz na świecie - mówiła staruszka a tam więcej zrobisz dobrego ludziom i łatwiej uzyskasz Królestwo Niebieskie aniżeli my tutaj. - Więc tylko tego trzeba, ażeby wejść do klasztoru?... - szepnęła Madzia. - Przede wszystkim to nie jest klasztor, tylko zgromadzenie, z którego nawet występują siostry - objaśniła matka Apolonia. - Po wtóre, odpowiem ci na pytanie. Ażeby zostać szarytką, nie wystarcza potrzeba służenia bliźnim. Poświęcać się można i na świecie nie wyrzekając się swobody i godziwych rozrywek. Tymczasem u nas życie jest zamknięte i surowe, praca duża i brak swobody, za którą tak bardzo tęsknicie. Z tego powodu tylko dwie kategorie osób zgłaszają się do nas i znajdują szczęście: albo takie, które świat zniechęcił karmiąc je zbyt wielką goryczą, albo te, które ciągle myśląc o Bogu i życiu wiecznym nic nie znajdują dla siebie między rzeczami doczesnymi. - Gdyby tamten świat istniał!... - mimo woli szepnęła Madzia. Staruszka cofnęła się, przeżegnała, lecz po chwili rzekła łagodnie: - Biednaś ty, moje dziecko. Ale zdaje mi się, jesteś tak dobra i niewinna, że Bóg nie odmówi ci swej łaski. Madzię znowu na mgnienie oka przeniknął strach. Przypomniały jej się groźne słowa matki Apolonii, że niekiedy sam Bóg zastępuje drogę ludziom, ażeby ich nawrócić. Wypocząwszy i orzeźwiwszy się Madzia pożegnała staruszkę. Szarytka serdecznie ucałowała ją, ale w jej fizjognomii i tonie czuć było, że ma żal do Madzi. - A przychodźże do nas... nie zapominaj!... - rzekła matka Apolonia. Kiedy Madzia wyszła na ulicę, uczuła jakby cień tęsknoty za poczciwą zakonnicą, za spokojnym gmachem, za czystością jego korytarzy, za gromadą sierot, za zielonością ogrodu i ciszą. Ciszą, której tam tak było pełno, że strumieniami wlała się w duszę Madzi. Gdyby szarytki wynajmowały mieszkania w instytucie, sprowadziłaby się do nich natychmiast. "Gdybym była szarytką - rzekła do siebie Madzia - mogłabym dozorować pana Kazimierza beż obawy podejrzeń i plotek..." I może nie myślałaby o Solskim, z którego chwilowymi, lecz natrętnymi wspomnieniami coraz częściej przychodziło jej walczyć. "Ach, niech już Zdzisław odpisze!... - myślała. - Przecie mógłby odpisać do tej pory..." Reszta dnia upłynęła Madzi na męczącym oczekiwaniu jakichś złych nowin; zdawało się jej, że lada chwilę doniosą jej o śmierci pana Kazimierza, o nowym pojedynku, może o chorobie ojca... Czekała i czekała rozgorączkowana; serce jej biło, ile razy wchodził kto na schody szybszym krokiem... Ale złych nowin nie było. "Jestem rozdrażniona - mówiła do siebie. - Ach, gdyby można wyjechać na wieś!... Gdyby mi poczciwe zakonnice pozwoliły co dzień przez kilka godzin posiedzieć w ich ogródku - już byłabym zdrowsza..." Tej nocy Madzia nie spała, tylko drzemiąc marzyła. Zdawało jej się, że ogląda jakąś panoramę, w której poza szkłami przesuwają się cienie nadnaturalnej wielkości: pan Kazimierz, Cynadrowski, Stella i pani Latter. Jednocześnie jakiś głos monotonny i znudzony prawił w formie objaśnień: "Oto, co jest warte życie ludzkie!... Pani Latter, podziwiana przez wszystkich, jest garścią prochu... Na mogile Cynadrowskiego już zwiędły kwiaty posadzone ręką Cecylii... Stella, w której kochała się młodzież iksinowska, a panny zazdrościły jej oklasków i bukietów, leży w bezimiennym grobie... Kazimierz Norski, taki piękny, zdolny i szczęśliwy, wkrótce zamieni się w tlen, wodór, tłuszcz i żelazo... Oto jest życie ludzkie!..." Madzia budziła się, patrzyła na ścianę, na którą z okna padały blaski gwiaździstej nocy, i myślała: "Czy jest na świecie panna w moim wieku, której sen płoszą takie dziwaczne widziadła?..." Ale że już zobojętniało jej cierpienie, więc znowu przymykała oczy, ażeby zobaczyć inne cmentarne sceny i usłyszeć znudzony i smutny głos, który mówił o nędzy życia, a później - nawet nie wiadomo o czym. "Jeżeli Zdzisław nie odpisze, oszaleję!..." - myślała Madzia. Nazajutrz w południe Madzia poszła do panny Malinowskiej, która już wróciła ze wsi. Pomimo niedzieli na pensji było gwarno; na korytarzach snuły się panienki z matkami, biegali nauczyciele i damy klasowe. Już Madzia, ażeby nie zabierać czasu przełożonej, chciała cofnąć się i wrócić później, gdy ukazała się panna Malinowska i zaprowadziła ją do swego pokoju. - Głowa mi pęka!... - mówiła zafrasowana przełożona. - Od dwóch dni wróciłam ze wsi i od razu wpadłam jak do młyna... Jakże się pani ma, panno Magdaleno?... Była zmieszana i zakłopotana, ale Madzia przypisała to nadmiarowi zajęć powakacyjnych. Aby nie zabierać czasu przełożonej, rzekła: - Przychodzę przeprosić panią, że nie będę mogła być tu damą klasową... - Doprawdy?... - przerwała panna Malinowska i twarz jej rozjaśniła się. - Jakież pani ma zamiary? - Chcę jechać do brata, który jest dyrektorem fabryk pod Moskwą. A za parę lat wrócimy tu... Brat założy fabrykę, ja będę mu gospodarowała i otworzę szkółkę dla dzieci naszych robotników... - Wybornie robisz, że jedziesz do brata! - zawołała z ożywieniem panna Malinowska. - Zamiast twardego chleba nauczycielki będziesz miała własny dom, możesz wyjść za mąż, a nade wszystko usuniesz się z Warszawy... Nieznośne miasto!... Kiedy chcesz jechać? - Lada dzień czekam na list od brata. Może za tydzień wyjadę... - Życzę ci powodzenia - mówiła przełożona całując Madzię. Bardzo dobra myśl. A wstąpże do mnie przed wyjazdem i... uciekaj, uciekaj stąd jak najdalej!... Panna Malinowska pobiegła do kancelarii; Madzia wracając do domu zastanawiała się: "Co to znaczy?... Dlaczego ona każe mi uciekać z Warszawy?... Ach, rozumiem!... Już i ją męczy bakalarstwo, tym więcej dziś, kiedy ze wsi wpadła w chaos... Ale ma słuszność, że Warszawa jest nieznośna..." Teraz dla Madzi zaczęły się przykre czasy. Już i w drugim domu, z powodu wejścia panienek na pensję, skończyły się lekcje, tak że oprócz paru godzin z siostrzenicą Dębickiego Madzia nie miała zajęcia. Każdego poranku trapiła ją chęć wyjścia, ale - po co i dokąd? Więc siedziała samotna w domu trwożąc się, że nic nie robi, i czekając na list od Zdzisława. "Dziś z pewnością przyjdzie - myślała. - Nie było z rana, więc będzie po południu... Nie było dziś, więc jutro..." Ile razy na trzecim piętrze pojawił się listonosz, którego kroki już poznawała, Madzia biegła rozgorączkowana do drzwi. - A do mnie ma pan list? - pytała. - Do Brzeskiej? - Nie ma, proszę pani - odpowiadał listonosz kłaniając się i uśmiechając. - To nie może być!... Niech pan poszuka w torbie... Listonosz wydobywał pakę listów i przerzucał je razem z Madzią. Do niej nie było nic. - Niedobry Zdzisław!... - szeptała z żalem. Pocieszała się, że może wyjechał na kilka dni, na parę tygodni i - byle wrócił do swoich fabryk - wezwie ją natychmiast. Niekiedy jednak przychodziło jej na myśl, że brat mógł wyjechać na wakacje, że będzie siedział jeszcze miesiąc... Wtedy ogarniała ją rozpacz. "Co przez ten czas będę robić?..." - mówiła, z trwogą wyobrażając sobie noce bezsenne i upalne dnie nieskończenie długie, bez pracy, bez znajomych, nawet bez możności wychodzenia z domu. Raz postanowiła wyjechać bodaj na kilka dni do Iksinowa; ale wyrzekła się projektu. Przypomniała sobie plotki z powodu Stelli i jej dziecka i - straciła odwagę. Bo jakby ją tam przyjęli dawni znajomi? Ilu pytań i uwag musiałaby wysłuchać za zerwanie z Solskim?... Wreszcie może nadejść list od Zdzisława... Raz ukończywszy lekcje z Zosią wzięła ją do Łazienek. Spacerowały do wieczora, karmiły łabędzie i wyobrażały sobie, jakby to było dobrze, gdyby im pozwolono pływać czółnem po sadzawce. Po tej przechadzce Madzia uczuła się rzeźwiejszą i weselszą. Lecz gdy odprowadziwszy Zosię do Dębickiego, do pałacu Solskich, zobaczyła oświetlone okna Ady, opanował ją straszny żal. Ona już nigdy tu nie wróci... Już nigdy nie zobaczy Solskiego!... Wiele rzeczy mogłoby się jeszcze zmienić, gdyby nie ten nieszczęsny spacer z panem Kazimierzem. Po co ona z nim chodziła?... Po co on ją całował i stargał węzły, jakie łączyły ją z Solskim? Bo przecie po tym, co się stało, ona nie mogłaby zostać żoną Solskiego. Pan Kazimierz odniósł karę za swój czyn; ale teraz co spotka ją?... Już ją spotkało, zaczęła bowiem rozumieć, że tylko Solski mógł pogodzić ją z życiem i otworzyć nieznane widnokręgi szczęścia. Przy nim znalazłaby spokój i cel, przy nim ukoiłaby się i rozwinęła jej dusza, dziś pełna zwątpień i rozterek, usychająca jak liść zerwany, który nie wie, gdzie nim los rzuci. Jednego dnia po obiedzie (było to w tydzień po pojedynku pana Kazimierza) do Madzi przywlókł się zmęczony Dębicki. Przepraszał, że ją tak rzadko odwiedza, tłomacząc się trudnością wchodzenia na trzecie piętro, pytał, czy ma lekcje, czy jest zdrowa, rozcierał sobie głowę za uchem i - w końcu zaczął rozprawiać o pogodzie z miną człowieka, który nie może wybrnąć z kłopotu. - Mój panie profesorze - przerwała Madzia z uśmiechem chyba nie po to odwiedził mnie pan, ażeby mówić o upałach?... Domyślam się niemiłej wiadomości i chcę usłyszeć jak najprędzej. .- Owszem... bardzo miłej... Ale... ale, co ja mam się wdawać w dyplomację!... - rzekł Dębicki machając ręką. - Właśnie, tak będzie lepiej. - Otóż sprawa jest taka. Wie pani, że Norski miał pojedynek... - Umarł? - spytała zalękniona Madzia. - Ależ do czego podobne! Pan Kazimierz zerwałby się z niedużej szubienicy, zaszkodzi mu dopiero wysoka... Otóż w interesie tegoż szczęśliwca była dziś u mnie panna Ada... Klękła przede mną i zaleciła, ażebym ja ukląkł przed panią, czego naturalnie nie zrobię, i - błagał... a wie pani o co?... - Ani domyślam się. - O to - prawił Dębicki - ażeby pani nie robiła sobie ceremonii i ażeby pan Norski nie robił sobie ceremonii, tylko - ażebyście oboje pobrali się również bez ceremonii. Pannie Adzie bowiem wiadomo, że pani kocha Norskiego, a Norski panią. Jeżeli więc krępujecie się względami materialnymi, to panna Ada będzie was błagać na klęczkach, ażebyście przyjęli od niej trzydzieści tysięcy rubli na zagospodarowanie się... W tym punkcie mowy Dębickiego Madzia zaczęła się śmiać tak serdecznie, że matematyk otworzył usta niby do ziewania i wykonał kilka bezsensownych ruchów, które, według jego opinii, oznaczały szaloną wesołość. - Więcej pani powiem - ciągnął Dębicki machając rękoma jak podskubana gęś, która myśli o lataniu. - Więcej powiem: panna Ada sama durzy się w tym Norskim (wczoraj jeździła na Bielany i dziś znowu wybiera się tam). Panna Ada ubóstwia biednego pana Kazimierza i jeżeli chce swatać z nim panią, to robi najwyższą ofiarę... Poświęca się dla niewdzięczników! - Niechże się nie poświęca - odparła Madzia. - Przysięgam panu i gotowa jestem powtórzyć to wobec Ady i pana Kazimierza, że gdyby on był jeden na świecie, jeszcze nie wyszłabym za niego. Były chwile, kiedy zdawało mi się, że kocham się w nim. Ale dziś poznawszy go bliżej przekonałam się, że jest dla mnie tak obojętny jak drzewo albo kamień - dodała rumieniąc się. Rozumiem, że kobieta nawet dla złego mężczyzny może wszystko poświęcić, zgubić się, ale pod warunkiem, że wierzy w jego zdolności i charakter. Ale ja tę wiarę straciłam. - Powtórzę Adzie - rzekł Dębicki - o tym, że pani nie kochasz Norskiego. Ale o opiniach o nim zamilczę. Madzia dała brawo profesorowi i znowu zaczęła się śmiać, jej zaś towarzysz pomagał jej, jak umiał, minami, które miały oznaczać gwałtowny wybuch ukontentowania, a właściwie nie oznaczały nic. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXIV